


current location

by amehtana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, London, Magical Tattoos, North Carolina, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehtana/pseuds/amehtana
Summary: "I need my current locationto be your current locationfly back to me"- LANYDelany West has been through a lot in the past few months. Her father is never home, her brother lives five states away, and her mom is gone. She's going to graduate soon,and everyone expects college from her; however her dream to be a movie director is getting nowhere. But when she happens to win the chance to watch some of the Spiderman: Far From Home shooting and meet Tom Holland, it seems like the perfect opportunity to learn about directing and producing, and she takes it. She honestly doesn't care that much about the whole "Tom Holland" thing though. What she doesn't expect, however, is to return home a week later with said star's phone number, a new purpose to the soul mark on her foot, and maybe a future beyond her small town?Pretty much just a Tom Holland soulmateAU fic





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the rights to anything in the MCU or anything directly affiliated with Tom Holland! I've just got Delany! This is my first fic so for the love of god please be nice to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of this stuff might sound odd but a lot of it is based off actual interactions I've had with people

"Good afternoon Wrightsville Raiders, and I hope y'all have had another Magnificent Monday! Welcome to the Raider Report, your daily update on your favorite school! I'm your host, Lucy Brown, and here with me today I have Coach Weston with this week's theme for the Raiders vs. Panthers game this Friday! Coach?" 

"Ah, it's great to be here Lucy, as y'all know this week our Wrightsville Raiders will be up against the Playton Panthers in what should be an easy win. Last week's game against the South Island Saints was close, but we won in the last quarter with a score of 24-21. The theme was "School Spirit" and everyone was sporting their school colors. This week, everyone hit the tourist shops and be on the look out for Hawaiian shirts, because the theme is Luau! Be sure to c-"

"James I swear to Christ if you don't turn that shit off I'm leaving, and I just got here," I say, stomping in to my last class of the day. He's had his class door open all day, so walking down the hall to his room I could hear the reminder of everyday I have until graduation blaring from every room, but _his_ specifically. 

"That's the point, Delany," he retorts, staring at me from behind his desk as I slouch into my chair and wheel over towards him. 

"And language!"

Nevertheless, he shuts the school's live news report off, because he hates it just as much as I do. He just loves how mad it makes me. 

"So what do you have for me today James," I ask as he fumbles with the stacks of graded papers and lesson plans on his desk. I haven't technically had "Mr. Smith" as a teacher since my freshman year, when I took his AP Human Geography class, but I've been his teaching assistant every seventh period since junior year. We have somewhat of a love/hate relationship; people used to joke that we are secretly soulmates because the first time I spoke to him I left him speechless, and then he did the same.

_"So, I can call you James right? Because that's what I've been calling you when I talk to my dog during our therapy sessions."_

__

 

__

_"As long as I can tell my liquor about Lany during my sessions."_

__

 

__

_"I think we're gonna be good friends James."_

But no, thank goodness I'm not stuck with a forty year old soulmate. I mean, yeah it'd be legal but, like,

ew.

 

"Not much, Lany. I just need you to take these PTA forms to the guidance office and then your free to leave," he says, handing me a stack of forms without looking up from his laptop. With homecoming in a few weeks, he's super busy making sure student council has everything ready. 

"Ugh, fine, you're so boring this time of the year," I grumble, try to snatch the forms, miss, curse and try again, grabbing my bag as well. "Why do you even care about homecoming, you're just going to sit at home, drink Jack and listen to Metallica. You won't even come to the parade!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lany, get outta here."

"I'll see you Monday!" I shout from the hall, walking the badly lit path to the office. The lights flicker as two sophomores stumble out of the bathroom, eyes red and glazed, giggling furiously and smelling of literally every illegal thing I can think of. Rolling my eyes, I hike my bag up higher onto my shoulder and head into the lobby. 

"I've got some papers for Ms. Levitiz from Ja- I mean, Mr. Smith," I tell the secretary behind the bullet-proof glass. She nods her head and clicks her remote, unlocking the door into the office. When I reach the guidance counselor's office, she's on the phone; motioning for me to sit down and mouthing "give me a few minutes and I'll be with you".

Sinking into the vacant chair, I look around at the basic "uplifting" posters that line the walls, saying things like _"You can do it!"_ with pictures of dogs and cats photoshopped to smile. My eyes are drawn to the one poster with decent information on it that I read every time I come in here.

_**THE BASIC GUIDE TO SOULMATES AND SOULMARKS** _

__

_\- Since the beginning of time, people have been receiving soulmarks on their seventeenth birthday._

__

_\- Your soulmark is the first thing that your soulmate will say directly to you._

__

_-Soulmarks should be covered until you have met your soulmate._

__

_\- All soulmarks are black, but turn white upon the death of your soulmate._

__

_-Soulmarks cannot be removed by anything, and the attempt to do so may be fatal._

__

**_TIPS & TRICKS FOR FINDING YOUR SOUMATE_**

__

_\- If you have a generic phrase that people often say as your soulmark, such as "Hello" or "How are you", respond with something unique, not just "Hi" or "Good". It can be as random or odd as you like, but it will guarantee if you meet your soulmate, they'll know it's you._

__

_\- Remember that soulmarks are not limited to gender or age, and that hetero/homosexual relationships are both possible._

 

The list goes on, explaining the few scientific facts that are known about soulmates. It's kind of a weird concept, that somehow the universe has decide exactly who is right and perfect for you by the time your seventeen. It seems to work though. I've heard about people who never find their soulmates, or their soulmates die young, and how they try to have relationships with other people. It never works.

"Lany!" Ms. Levitiz says, jerking me out of my thoughts, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just have these PTA forms that Mr. Smith wanted me to drop off," I mumble, handing them to her with shaking hands and standing to head towards the door. 

"How are your college applications going?" she asks, shuffling through the pages.

"Uh, they're, they're coming along great Ms. Levitiz," I stutter out with fake enthusiasim. She doesn't need to know that I have no plans whatsoever for college at the moment. "Yeah, they should be ready to send off soon." my voice dies out as I grab my backpack and head for the door.

"Lany?"

I turn from where I am in the doorway, my heart dropping to the floor as I hear the pitying tone of her voice. She's trying to look me in the eyes, holding her reading glasses like taking them off will make her seem more approachable and sincere or something. 

My hands shake harder.

"I'm sorry about your mother," she says softly, and my breath hitches, because I knew the phrase was coming, but it still floors me every time. I stand there in silence for a few moments before I break the eye contact, muttering "I-I have to go."

 

It takes me two minutes to get to my car.

 

Across the building.

 

And across the parking lot.

 

If I'd walked it would've taken seven minutes.

 

But I didn't.

 

I get to my car and drop my keys twice trying to unlock it. Once I finally get in lock the doors, I slump against the steering wheel with shaking breaths and a shaking body. The creeping feeling of an impending panic attack fades after a few minutes, and after a few deep breaths, I'm calm enough to start the car. 

 

But my hands still shake.

Driving out of the parking lot, I call my father.

_ring_

__

_ring_

__

_rin- "David West's phone, this is Mildred speaking."_

"Hey, Mildred it's Lany. Is he busy?"

_"Oh honey you know that's a foolish question. Your father is always busy."_

I roll my eyes even though I should've expected this. I haven't heard from him in over three days or seen him in a week, of course he's not going to answer me.

"Damn. He's coming home tomorrow though right?"

 

"Mildred..."

_"Oh Lany, I'm sorry. He j-"_

"It's okay Mildred, he doesn't want to see me, wants to avoid the past fine."

_"Lany, he-"_

_**CLICK** _

I throw my phone into the passenger's seat and let out a groan. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at Mildred, or even my father, really, I'm just so tired of him avoiding coming home. He's always worked away from home for days to weeks at a time, but it's gotten worse since March. 

When I step out of my car in my driveway, it stands alone. No lights are on in the house. I drop my keys again trying to unlock the front door. It's hot and humid this time of the year in North Carolina, but shorts have never really been my thing, so I feel much better in the air conditioned house in my jeans then outside. 

I head straight upstairs to my room; there's no one to greet me or anyone for me to greet. With my older brother Sean gone, there's no siblings to talk to about sports or parents to talk about school.

Just me.

I throw my backpack by my desk and fall face first on my bed, groaning loudly. Rolling over, I stare up at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up and slipping of my shoes. Walking into my closet, I grab the warmest pair of socks I can find and sit at my desk to put them on, turning my laptop on at the same time. 

Most people have their soulmarks in relatively visible spots.

Mine is on the bottom of my right foot.

 _"Well, I make up for it in other ways..."_ I read for the millionth time as I slip a sock over the black mark. I wonder what the context of the phrase is? Like, what is my soulmate talking about?

A ping from my laptop pulls me out of my thoughts, and I see a couple new emails.

 **University of North Carolina** _UNC Wants You! Apply Now!_

 **Louisiana State University** _LSU Tiger Application Is Live!_

 **Apple Reminders** _September Charity Time_

 **Fandango** _Donate and Win a Chance to Visit the Set of Spiderman: Far From Home!_

Huh. I delete the Apple Reminder and immediately click the Fandango email. Every month I donate about $100 to a pretty much random foundation, because, I mean, I might be sarcastic and mean, but ya know

I care about people.

And the fact that my reminder came at the same time as this Spiderman thing is perfect; now I don't have to spend hours deciding what charity to give to. I've heard The Brothers Trust is a good cause, and it says they'll send me to London, which is pretty cool. It also says something about having lunch with Tom Holland which sounds fun, but I care more about seeing the filming and London and stuff. I mean he's a great actor, don't get me wrong, I'm just not like a super mega fan. My brother is the only one that knows my true passion lies in filmmaking and cinematography. Ever since we were kids, I didn't just love movies, I _loved_ them. While everyone else's favorite movie at the age of ten was Finding Nemo, mine was Memento. I guess others watch movies to relax and be entertained by the humor or romance, but for me it's about the lighting and the scenes and the monologues and the editing. I'd give anything to help create something that others can appreciate in the way I appreciate movies, and this might get me closer to having a chance to do so, or at least, I hope it will.

I quickly go through the steps of donating money, not caring a whole bunch about winning anything. Because, I mean, it be amazing to see the filming process and all, but I literally never win anything. So how will I win this? 

After hours of homework and scrolling through twitter, plus eating whatever I could find in the kitchen (an apple and a pop tart), I'm definitely ready to go to take a shower and sleep. I go to the bathroom, brushing my teeth while I turn on the shower. I take off my clothes as I look for a playlist to play, settling on an eighties rock one. As the sound of "Just Like Heaven", by The Cure, plays, I head to the shower, but catch my reflection in the mirror. 

I'm not tall. I mean, I'm not short, I'm like five foot six or something. My blonde hair looks a bit rough. 

Yikes. Definitely need this shower. 

When I look at my eyes, they look kind of hollow. Like an ocean abyss. Deep, but empty. They graze over the small scars on my forehead, and I have to turn away with a shaky breath before I think to much. 

 

_"You,  
soft and only."_

 

The tremors in my hands haven't stopped.

 

_"You,  
lost and lonely."_


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lany thinks about the effects her accident has had on her relationships and gets an email

_Two weeks later_

 

“Lany! Wait up!”

 

I turn around and see Virginia.

 

Virginia Kotil is more of an enigma than I am. While I have a group of friends that I sit with at lunch and hangout with every once in a while outside of school, which Virginia is a part of, she is friends with everyone. She spends the majority of her time juggling her class presidency, full load of courses, varsity tennis, and a 100k-follower John Mayer fan account, but the small portion off time left over she spends with me. 

 

“What are you doing after this period? I want to go ahead and start on my Queen of Hearts costume for the homecoming parade.” 

 

She falls into step beside me and I stumble to keep pace with her longer legs.

 

“Already? Homecoming isn’t for another month Virginia, why do you need to have it now?”

 

“Lany”, she sighs, shaking her head as I struggle to keep up with her, “I told you, I’ll be way to busy with the other festivities to do it later, and besides, I like to start things immediately when I find out about them.”

 

I bark out a loud laugh, startling the freshman walking past us with my blatant sarcasm.

 

“Ah of course, festivities my _ass_. Only you would want to spend this entire month perfecting a costume for our high school homecoming, it’s just _oh so_ important.”

 

“It is! Can you come over please? SAT scores come out today, so I also need you to open my score for me because I can’t do it myself I’m too afraid I won’t get a 1400 you know how important it i-” 

 

“OKAY, okay, I’ll come over after Smith’s, okay?”

 

“Thanks Lany, you’re the best!” she says before gasping and exclaiming “Shit! I was supposed to go help with the Blood Drive! I’ll see you after!”

 

I watch her attempt to run through the crowd, screaming at people to get out of her way, as I shove my earbuds in. Shaking my head, I drift down the hall, weaving in and out of nerds with their heads in books, cheerleaders aggressively applying lip gloss, and druggies loitering in groups, asking around for handouts. Eddie Vedder croons "Better Man" in my ears as I head down the stairs, barley brushing the shoulder of the leader of a herd of jocks.

 

_Memories back when she was bold and strong_

 

_And waiting for the world to come along…_

 

The hall has cleared out by the time I make it to James’ room, so it’s just me and _that same **fucking** twitchy-ass light_ that won’t stop flickering. As I enter the room, my earbuds catch on the door knob, yanking them out of my ears and bringing the door smashing into my side. I, of course, stumble into a wall and then clamber my way upright, huffing as James’ continues to stare at his laptop, typing and saying “ You should really watch where you’re going Lany, you seem to be getting clumsier by the day”.

 

“Wha- did you even look up once when that happened? I could’ve gotten a concussion! I could’ve died!” I sputter out, dropping my bag on a desk and falling into my designated chair. 

 

“Ah, ever the drama queen Lany,” he quips, and before I can retort back he gets right to work for once, saying “It doesn’t matter Homecoming is a month away and I still have so much I need to get those heathens to do and you know they won’t do it so I’ll have to so because I’m mad about that you’re going to grade these quizzes ‘kay?”

 

I blink for a second, trying to comprehend everything he said (he speaks so damn _fast_ when he’s aggravated). He slaps a pile of papers in front of me and yells “get to work!”, so I do.

 

\------------------------

 

I like Virginia a lot. She’s really the only person who hasn’t changed the way they act around me since the accident. She’s still as loud and ignorant and brash as always. We just never talk about it. I think she just knows I think about it enough already and that I don’t want to talk about it.

 

But who knows, she’s probably just scared I’ll freak out our something. 

 

That’s how everyone else is. They walk on eggshells around me. Everyone has their own way of avoiding it, but she just acts as if it never happened. James doesn’t make jokes about how I’m a privileged white girl anymore. I see him go to make one every once in a while, but he stops and doesn’t talk much for the rest of the time I’m with him. My other girlfriends, Zoe and Nevaeh, just act different altogether. They’ve got that _“aww you poor thing”_ attitude around me. The guys are just awkward, it’s like they don’t know what to do with themselves when I’m around. I try to joke around with them like we used to, but I just get weak laughs and sad smiles.

 

And that **look**. The one Ms. Levitiz gave me a couple weeks ago. My hands start to shake more than their usual tremor when I just think about it, how _dare_ she think that she has the right to feel pity on me she has no idea what happened or what I-

 

“Shit!” I scream as the hot glue I was trying to get on to a playing card ends up burning my shaking hand. 

 

“Woah there Lany!” Virginia exclaims, unplugging the glue gun and pulling me up from the floor as quickly as she can.

 

“Come on we gotta get your hand under some water”, she says, dragging me into her kitchen and shoving my hand under the faucet. The icy water comes on and I hiss and curse under my breath while Virginia disappears into a closet. A few minutes later, she comes back with a bandage that she helps me apply. 

 

My hands still shake, but she doesn’t ask. She’s a good friend.

 

“Do you just wanna sit for a little bit?” Virginia asks, grabbing some chips out of her pantry. 

 

“You can chill out, do whatever you want. I want to look over my SAT questions, I still can’t believe I got a 1420, I don’t have to retake it again thank God…” she says, trailing off.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Can we listen to music?” I ask quietly, following her into her room and laying out on her _so_ soft carpet. She immediately perks up, running to pick out a record to put on. Within a minute the emotional piano chords of Journey’s “Faithfully” echo throughout the room and I shake my head. Everytime we hang out she has to play this damn song.

 

_Highway run_

 

_Into the midnight sun_

 

Virginia settles in next to me, the her face lit up from the reflection off her laptop. I can see her eyes scouring the words, looking for anything she’s missed. Pulling out my phone, I see two notifications: a voicemail from my father and two emails.

 

I put the phone up to my ear and listen to my father’s deep and emotionless voice for the first time in a week.

 

_“Delany, I know I was supposed to come back to Wrightsville in two days, but I just received news of a possible new client, so it will be longer. I’ll have Mildred email you the details.”_

 

I pull my phone from my ear and look at in disgust. What a fucking prick. He thinks I haven’t noticed him saying “Wrightsville” instead of “home”, but I’m not deaf. 

 

I roll my eyes and try to calm down some, opening my inbox. 

 

 **Mildred Kaplan** _Updated Flight Schedule_

 **The Brothers Trust** _Regarding Your Donation_

 

I don’t open my father’s new plans. I’ll just pretend like I don’t care, it’ll work eventually. 

 

Ya know, fake it till you make it?

 

Whatever. I open up the other email, expecting the typical _“Thank you so much for your generous donation, please give us **more money** ”_ message.

 

But that is not the case in this situation.

 

_Ms. Delany West_

__

 

__

_Congratulations! Because of your generous donation to The Brothers Trust, you have won the opportunity to visit the set of Spiderman: Far From Home! Please respond to this message as soon as possible so flights can be determined. You will recieve/have the chance to:_

__

_•2 round-trip coach tickets from anywhere in the world to London_

__

_•A 3 night stay at a swanky London hotel_

__

_•£1000 cash in spending money for the winner_

__

_•Visit the set of Spider-Man: Far From Home in London (Set visit will be the week of September 3, 2018)_

__

_•Hang out with Tom Holland on set and have lunch with him in his trailer_

__

_•Get a sneak peak of the film as you watch scenes get filmed_

__

_•Tom's mum Nikki will photograph your visit and give you a signed photo of you and Tom_

__

_•Car transfers to and from London airport to your hotel, and from the hotel to the set - by a member of The Brothers Trust Team._

__

_•Other members of the Brothers Trust team will be on hand during your set visit._

__

_Once again, we thank you so much for donating and look forward to meeting you!_

__

 

__

_The Brothers Trust_

 

Umm..

 

Holy shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to the very few people who read this that it has taken SO long to write this chapter! I am a senior in high school, so I've been insanely busy the past few months with college apps, but I've finally finished! There were also two hurricanes, which cut out power for a long ass time sooo... Also like um rest in peace Stan Lee, so sad that the icon has past. Like I've said before, a lot of the stuff that happens to Lany is based on personal experience, not that it matters but it's just funny to know that a bunch of the stuff in here has actually happened before so yeah! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! I've created a playlist with all the songs Lany listens to so you guys should check it out! All the songs have to do with her mood and personality.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/xe08v86ku6i38htw0uwc17en5/playlist/5v7c163Lnld7i2U2BR3LwS?si=TI0s1PTdSP6t-Y1NicJXgw


End file.
